vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krakua
Summary Krakua is a former De-Matoran, a current Toa of Sonics, and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. After his life was saved by Mazeka, he was recruited into the Order of Mata Nui and became a Toa. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Krakua Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Toa of Sonics, Member of the Order of Mata Nui Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Hearing, Sound Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Krakua can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (All members of the Order of Mata Nui have their minds shielded from telepathic assault), Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, and can shatter a mountain with his sword's sonic vibrations), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Can ignore conventional durability with his abilities (His sound waves can shake objects apart). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: A Sonic Vibration Sword. *'Suletu:' The Great Mask of Telepathy. It allows Krakua to read the thoughts of others and project his thoughts, or those of another, into their mind. It can also be used to distract an opponent with mental noise. Intelligence: Krakua is an intelligent and skilled warrior. Weaknesses: Krakua is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Sonics: Krakua is a Toa of Sonics, giving him the ability to manipulate sound. He can perform sonic booms and sound waves powerful enough to shake objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. He can absorb sound to create deafening fields of silence, and he can make sonic barriers. He also possesses superhuman hearing, can imitate sounds, and can use sonar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6